Lead Bloon
The Lead Bloon is a unique Bloon that was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 2. Lead Bloons have also been featured in every subsequent BTD game. Having a unique ability, Lead Bloons are immune to sharp projectiles as well as laser attacks such as the Super Monkey's Laser Vision, since they're made of metal. They move at the speed of Red Bloons and M.O.A.Bs. Being the only metallic Bloon in the BTD series, Lead Bloons are very easy to tell apart from other Bloons. Popping a Lead Bloon and its descendants rewards a total of 19 Money in BTD2 and BTD3 or 23 Money since BTD4. They first appear on round 28 in BTD5. Similarly, they also appear on round 28 in BTD6 . They contain 2 Black Bloons. Also, in BTD6, they can appear as fortified versions, gaining 3 HP (26 RBE). Immunity The Lead Bloons are immune to any sharp projectile (except under influence of x-3 Monkey Village). They are also immune to other particular projectiles in addition. Below is a list of all the things Lead Bloons are immune to: *Darts (Except 0-3 Super Monkey and X-2 Dartling Gun and towers influenced by X-3 Monkey Village in BTD5) *Lasers (Except 4-X and 3-2 Dartling Guns and 1-3 Super Monkey in BTD5), *Tacks and Spikes (except for 4-X Tack Shooter, 2-X Spike Factory, or towers influenced by X-3 Monkey Village in BTD5) *Blades from Blade Shooter, Blade Maelstrom, and TOTMG (except with Tier-4 sacrifices) *Nails from Monkey Engineers and Sentry Guns (except with Tier-3 or Tier-4 Engineer Specialty) *Boomerangs and Glaives (except x/2 Boomerang Thrower and Glaive Lord's rotating glaives) *Shurikens from Ninja Monkeys *Sniper Monkeys without the Full Metal Jacket upgrade *Gunshots from COBRAs *Bees from Beekeepers *Acorns from non-angry Angry Squirrels *Spears from Tribal Turtles *Bloonberry Bushes *Bloonchippers without the Heavy Duty Suction upgrade *Tornadoes (though popped by Tempest Tornado) *Radadactyls *Grapes from the Grape Shot upgrade Strategies It is basic.You can use Bomb Shooters,Mortars,Pineapples. Speed This bloon moves at the same speed as a Red Bloon. However, despite this it's still faster than the B.F.B and Z.O.M.G. since both bloons are slower than a red bloon. Appearances BTD series The Lead Bloon first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 2. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The lead bloon also appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2. It is immune to Dart and Rang weapons unless research is bought, and spawns a single black bloon. In the mobile version, it is also immune to Storm weapons, but only the Core weapon. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Lead Bloons have not been buffed or nerfed much, but one minor change involves making Lead Bloons move slightly faster than a Red Bloon. ;Version 4.1 Lead Bloon movement speed increased by 20%. Trivia 300px|thumb|It's indestructible, against physical attacks * They are probably based on Metal Blocks. *Leaking one lead bloon costs 23 lives. Leaking the entirety of round 28, the lead's debut in Bloons TD 5, costs 92 lives *Every tower is capable of lead popping power except Banana Farm (which never pops bloons) and COBRA (BTD Battles tower only), but can be "defeated" with the x/4 Misdirection ability. This is not recommended, due to its relatively high cost. *The only 0/0 tower capable of popping Camo Leads is the Monkey Buccaneer with the maxed out Specialty Building activated in BTD5 Mobile/Steam. *Due to Lead Bloons being introduced in BTD2 and appearing in every subsequent game, players can no longer pass the game with only Road Spikes, Dart Monkeys, or Tack Shooters. However, this is possible in BTD4 or BTD5 provided that the player has the Splodey Darts premium upgrade or the Juggernaut upgrade in BTD5 for the Dart Monkey, and the Ring of Fire upgrade for the Tack Shooter. *Pineapples can pop lead bloons with proper timing. *The Super Monkey's Laser Vision upgrade as well as the Dartling Gun's Laser Cannon cannot pop lead bloons even though they're not sharp. This is presumably because lead bloons are made of metal and metal reflects light. ** In the iOS version, this upgrade can still pop lead bloons, possibly because the laser uses heat. (But apparently it doesn't in the computer version). *The TV show Mythbusters created a real lead balloon, and despite common assumption, its biggest problem was not its weight. The lead was so fragile that it tore during inflation. They also built aluminum balloons, which apart from being an odd shape, worked perfectly well. *It is the only bloon to resist physical attacks not by using hit points. It takes one non-physical hit to pop. *If you want all of your towers within a radius to all be able to pop Lead Bloons, you need to upgrade your Monkey Village to Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *The Monkey Apprentice's Tempest Tornado can pop Lead Bloons but can't blow them away. *If affected by Arctic Wind, Permafrost, and glue at the same time, a Lead Bloon will move slower than a Z.O.M.G.. *A Sniper Monkey with the Point Five Oh upgrade can pop an entire Lead bloon since it can pop 7 layers. *In Daily Challenge #136 (Precision Pineapples), all towers' upgrades that allow them to pop lead bloons are disabled. To pop leads, a Monkey Intelligence Bureau is required, or just use Exploding Pineapples to pop them. **Similar situation was previously in daily challenge #99 (Wait, What?); In this challenge however, even Exploding Pineapples are disabled, making Monkey Intelligence Bureau the ONLY way to allow popping leads. *All attacking towers have a non-premium upgrade that allows them to pop lead bloons. **With the exception of the COBRA, which is BTD Battles exclusive. *Strangely, a x/3 Super Monkey can pop lead, even though it shoots darts/lasers. **One logical explanation is in BMC, they say that the phase crystal powers the robo monkeys suit, (not needed for the Robo Monkey upgrade) and the fact that a 4/0 dartling gunner Ray of Doom (which requires the phase crystal tile) can pop lead without the depleted bloontonium upgrade, so that could be why Robo monkeys can pop lead. *Bloons Monkey City states that Lead Bloons are paradoxical, because they are made out of metal but still can float. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, 14 rounds lead tiles do not have lead bloons in it. They are replaced with zebra bloons. *In BTD5 and BMC, the Lead Bloon "donk" sound is much higher pitched and slightly more resonant. *It is the only Ordinary Bloon of BTD5 that does not have any parents. *In BTD2, BTD3, and BTD4, the sound made by a sharp object hitting a Lead Bloon is the same as a dart/boomerang hitting a Metal Block in Bloons 1. *In BTD5, the Lead Bloon is the only Bloon that does not appear as a Regen Bloon outside of Daily Challenges and Sandbox Mode. *If leads are paired with camo, they can be extremely hard and limited towers can pop them. *After update 4.1 in Battles Mobile where the grouped Zebra Bloons got more expensive, the grouped Lead Bloons that you can send on Round 15 started to become popular due to players being able to send them for only $200, as well as them being hard to defend against especially when combined with the Regrowth modifier. Lead Bloon Icon.png|Lead Bloon Icon as featured in Bloons TD 5 iOS Hjhjkhjkhjkhjk.jpg|Lead bloon description Lead Bloon.png|Lead bloon Regen-Lead-Zebra-Rainbow.png|Regrowth Lead Bloon Black.png|Lead bloon child LeadBloonBTD2.png|Lead Bloon In Bloons Tower Defense 2 Lead Bloon II.png|A group of Lead Bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 3 lead.svg|Bloons TD 2-3 Lead Bloon Camo lead.png|Camo Lead Bloon Links You may be also interested in Upgrades needed to pop certain types of bloons to see what can pop Lead Bloons. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6